


Im better

by THE_SUPERNATURALIST



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, Open Ending, Roleplay, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_SUPERNATURALIST/pseuds/THE_SUPERNATURALIST
Summary: the boys argue and it leads to smexinsss XD





	

This is a conversation between Keith Kogane and yourself, Lance McClain.  
Keith Kogane: Oh- Hey Lance

Lance McClain: Hello, Keith. I see your mullet is looking as fabulous as ever today.

Keith Kogane: Say whatever you want to say, Cuban boy

Lance McClain: Estupida, that's not an insult.

Keith Kogane: ' with is Mullet  
Keith Kogane: Neither*

Lance McClain: Yes, it is! Mullet.  
Keith Kogane: Okay then.  
Keith Kogane: You're new name is Cuban boy

Lance McClain: because like, who has mullets?

Keith Kogane: I do?

Lance McClain: I swear to god, if you call me that ill tell Shiro about the time you tried to dye your hair like his.

Keith Kogane: Wh-hey!

Lance McClain: Point made.

Keith Kogane: Fine! I'll just tell Allura about your little photo collection if you do!

Lance McClain: She knows! She says they're great.  
Lance McClain: You got nothin on me!

Keith Kogane: Lance-

Lance McClain: ???

Keith Kogane: ..  
Keith Kogane: Cuban boy.

Lance McClain: Spanish is a romance language. That automatically gives me sexy points. All you have is your physique

Keith Kogane: What- What does that have to do with anything?  
Keith Kogane: Besides, Even if it is  
Keith Kogane: People like bad boys too

Lance McClain: HAha- You? A bad boy? Dont make me laugh  
Lance McClain: Im badder than you

Keith Kogane: Oh really?  
Keith Kogane: How so Cuban boy?

Lance McClain: Im bad at everything

Keith Kogane: Well duh  
Keith Kogane: But Not that kind of bad Lanceq  
Keith Kogane: Lance*

Lance McClain: Yeah, well just because you got kicked out of the garrison doesnt mean anything.  
Lance McClain: that's just behavioral problems. I a real BAD bey.  
Lance McClain: *boy

Keith Kogane: Actually, it does mean something  
Keith Kogane: I also drove you and 3 other people off a cliff, bombed the garrison, punched about 4 meds to rescue Shiro...

Lance McClain: Sure, it does. I believe you. *Looks off and makes a face like it's the office*  
Lance McClain: you suggested\ we throw hunk off.

Keith Kogane: Not just hunk

Lance McClain: Pidge too?

Keith Kogane: That was an insult to everyone, smart one

Lance McClain: Chill it mullet.

Keith Kogane: You chill it!

Lance McClain: Shut your quiznak!

Keith Kogane: Make me!

 

Lance McClain: Dont make me make me!

Keith Kogane: Watch me

Lance McClain: Oh Whatever Kogane, you think you're all that with your mullet and your little jacket and your fingerless gloves.

Keith Kogane: Like I said  
Keith Kogane: Everyone  
Keith Kogane: Likes bad boys

Lance McClain: So,  
Lance McClain: no one likes you?  
Lance McClain: Cause the only time i see a bad boy is when i look in the mirror

Keith Kogane: Are you everyone?

Lance McClain: What?

Keith Kogane: What

Lance McClain: . . . what?

Keith Kogane: what

Lance McClain: Huh?

Keith Kogane: I said nothing

Lance McClain: . . . Okayyyy.

Keith Kogane: Well that mirror must be a window because I'm a bad boy  
Keith Kogane: You're just  
Keith Kogane: A meme  
Keith Kogane: I think?

Lance McClain: LOtsa people like memes!  
Lance McClain: Cool people.  
Lance McClain: I like memes

Keith Kogane: wELL EVEN MORE LIKE BAD BOYS

Lance McClain: FIGHT ME MULLET

Keith Kogane: ((Keith and Lance are seriously having a fight on who likes them more om Guys XD))  
Keith Kogane: I WILL

Lance McClain: COME AT ME, KOGANE

Keith Kogane: LETS GO MCCLAINE

Lance McClain: (Lance's insecurities force him to be well liked) *he pushes him softly*\

Keith Kogane: *keith balls his hand into a fist and aims at lance's nose, stopping right at it and boops the noise* LET'S GO CUBAN BOY  
Keith Kogane: (Nose*)

Lance McClain: *He pushes him a little harder this time and grabs a fistful of Keith's shirt* What, are you going to do? box me?

Keith Kogane: *he stumbled some but stayed on his feet, staring at lance* Maybe I will!

Lance McClain: You wouldn't dare. *he says smugly, before wetting his lips*  
Lance McClain: (THIS IS SO CRACK)

Keith Kogane: ((SAME XD)  
Keith Kogane: *he gave a small smirk* Wanna test that theory, McClaine?

Lance McClain: Bet.

Keith Kogane: Alright, you asked for it.  
Keith Kogane: *he pulled on Lance's shirt and tugged him closer to his face, letting lips touch lips*

Lance McClain: *as soon as their lips met his eyes closed, as if on their own.*

Keith Kogane: *he embraced the kiss for a while, Letting his eyes flutter shut*

Lance McClain: *He pulls away after a whule, panting softly a soft tint to his cheeks* People still like the funny meme guys more than the bad boy

Keith Kogane: *he gasped in some air, staring Lance down* No they don't * he said with a smile as he walked away leaving the other thres speechless*

Lance McClain: H-Hey wait for be bad boy!

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. ( not really)


End file.
